shugocharafandomcom-20200214-history
Nemi
Nemi is the twin of Nami, both appearing in Episode 78. While shopping in a mall, the two somehow got split up and both ask Amu if they had seen someone that looked just like them. They find each other again and talk to Amu, which takes her mind off of hurting Tadase. When Amu asks them why they were at the mall, Nemi tells her that Nami came to buy a present for an upperclassmen she had a crush on and she came to help. Appearance Nemi is shown with brown eyes and a side ponytail on her right held up by a pink hairbow. She has bangs that sweep over the left side of her face, completely opposite from her counterpart. Her outfit is composed of a blueish shirt hidden under a white jacket with pink cuffs. Her jacket has a blue "T" on the left side. She also wears a blue skirt with two white frills. Nemi has blue socks that match her outfit and reach just below her knees with white boots lower than the socks pulled over them. Character Transformation Twin Dream Though her heart's egg hadn't been born yet, Nemi was able to Character Transform thanks to Lulu's ruby necklace. Under control of the necklace, she and Nami transform into Twin Dream. This happens when Lulu notices them looking sad, which was because they had just found out the other had a crush on the same person, making them wonder what they should do. 'Appearance' As a part of Twin Dream, Nemi's eyes have turned to a shade of what seems to be red and wears black, purple, and white type of outfit different from Nami's complete with a cape. Her bangs still sweep over the left side of her face and she now has a question mark in the middle of her face right beside her bangs. Her ponytail is now curved and pointy, but is still on the right side of her face. The ruby necklace has turned into an earring fastened on her right ear. 'Abilities' Nemi is shown to have to have fire type abilities. She can shoot a line of fire toward Nami, but the latter can block it as she knows what her sister is about to do and vice versa with Nemi. Nana says that twins seem to have double the power than a regular person. Rima comments saying the twins seemed pretty powerful. When they were bound up with Tightrope Dancer being held by Dear Baby's little duckies, they managed to break free from it and teamed up to shoot of a line of fire and ice overlapping while swirling around at Amu. Relationships Family *'Nami': Nemi's twin sister. The girls are close and though a rift was caused when they learned they liked the same upperclassmen, Amu helped them resolve the problem. Other *'Amu Hinamori': Though they really didn't know Amu that well, they are shown to get along with her as they do stop shopping to sit and talk with her. Amu tells them when they've become Twin Dream that they usually got along so well because they believed in each other. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Female characters Category:Characters transformed with Confusion Character